Aishiteru
by yukina-kun
Summary: You never know what you have until its gone. l SasuxSaku l Character Death l Sasuke x Sakura l Second Person POV


**Author's Note:** Hello. You can call me Yukina. This is my first one-shot so it might be crappy but here. As some of you know, I had a previous story just like this, however I deleted it since I wanted to redo it and modify it. So this is the modified and edited version. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Aishiteru

_I Love You_

* * *

You stand tense in front of a newly cold grave. Your shoulders tense; your emerald eye emotionless; your soft pink hair in a tight formal bun. The Graveyard is empty now, the fellow crying mourners have gone now. You're alone, your face empty of any emotions as tears leak out slowly from your green eyes. Heavy rain falls from the sky as if someone up there was also mourning for the poor soul that has left the world of the living. He was your teammate, your former crush, your guardian.

He always did was what best for you, never asking for anything in return, and yet you had been treating him so badly up until now. You let out a harsh chuckle, muttering the words, "I'm a bitch, aren't I?". Almost everybody had silently blamed you, but you couldn't hold it against them, they were right to blame you. You treated him like crap.

Choosing your boyfriend, over him, your best friend. '_S-sakura, c-can I talk to y-you?_'

'_Um, I have plans with Shikamaru today. Sorry, maybe another time?_'

Using him.  
'_Sakura! Are you okay?_'  
'_Yeah, just a little drunk! Haha ooh look at all the colors! Suddenly I feel hot! Take me Sasuke! Just kidding! Hey can I borrow your car! Also I need some money, have any?_'

'_Yeah ... here_'

'_Thanks! Bye! Gotta Go!_'

Laughing at him.  
'_I like you..._'  
'_Sasuke, sarcasm doesn't suit you, we're just friends. I know, you don't like me like that.'_  
_'I know, but what if, I did like you?_'  
'_Pfft, like that would happen! You're THE Uchiha Sasuke. You're incapable of loving a girl. Wait! Does that mean you're gay! Haha_'  
'_... Stop being annoying ..._'

Not trusting him.  
'_Sakura ... He's cheating on you ..._'  
'_... Stop joking around! Is N-naruto prank-_'  
_'Sakura, he's cheating on you. I'm really sor-'_  
_'What are you talking about?! I know he's not! Y-you LIAR! He couldn't be! I know he isn't!_'

Rejecting him. _'I love you...'_  
_'Oh this crap again. Look Sasuke I get the joke, it's not funny anymore.'_  
_'Its not a joke Sakura. I love you.'_  
_'Stop it! You know how I get when you say that!'_  
_'I love you.'_  
_'Stop it! Now! Its not funny. I don't need this crap right now!'_  
_'I love you.'_  
_'Stop! It! I hate you! Stop it! I hope you die, just stop!'_  
_'I love you ...'_

You have done these things, before he met his end. You have been taking him for granted, not really realizing his worth. He had been dealing with his pain, holding it in, not uttering a word about it. He never rose a hand against you, he was always by your side. He did not ask you for anything, he did not spill his family troubles to you. He kept you safe, right until the end.

You laugh bitterly as you realize he was right all along. He_ did_ love you. Your boyfriend _was_ cheating on you, with your best friend _Ino_, no less. He cared about you. He_ loved_ you.

You shudder as fresh tears spill out. He was always there! Helping you! And you took him for granted! _You_ killed him! You _Killed Him!_

You collapse onto the muddy ground, with your long pink hair spilling out and your black clothes dirtied. Although you don't mind at the moment. You're too busy, screaming out desperate apologies hoping he could hear you. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

You miss him so much right now. You miss how the back of his hair always defied gravity. You miss his one syllable answers and his insults that always meant he cared. You miss how he took care of you. You miss how he was always _there_.

After a while, you're reduced to wet sobs and sniffles. You pause as you hear a soft and warm melody of a music box, a specific music box that he had given to you on one of your birthdays. As you're busy pondering where the sound is coming from, the heavy rain is reduced to drizzle as the gray clouds part the way for the warm sunlight. You feel warmth appear in your heart, as your tears dry up. As you look up to the beautiful sky, a soft breeze caresses your skin and the fleeting wind whispers, "_Aishiteru ..._"

* * *

**Author's Note:** As some of you know, 'Aishiteru' can be translated to 'I love you'.

So, um. Thank you for taking the time to read this one-shot.

Please review. Criticism is welcomed. Flames are not.

FYI. I do not have a beta. So if you see any mistakes please tell me.

Farewell for Now ...


End file.
